A square and a triangle have equal perimeters. The lengths of the three sides of the triangle are $6.1$ cm, $8.2$ cm and $9.7$ cm. What is the area of the square in square centimeters?
Solution: The perimeter of the triangle is $6.1+8.2+9.7=24$ cm. The perimeter of the square is also 24 cm. Each side of the square is $24\div 4=6$ cm. The area of the square is $6^2=\boxed{36}$ square centimeters.